


Overeager

by heeroluva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Body Horror, Body Modification, Dehumanization, Drugged Sex, Eggpreg, Lactation, Milking, Objectification, Other, Oviposition, POV Non-Human, Stomach Bulge, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Tala had been told that this section of the garden was currently off limits. Wanting to impress her new employer with her ability to care for any plant they can throw at her, she ignores the warning.





	Overeager

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiny_silver_socks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_silver_socks/gifts).



Heavily swollen with seeds, they patiently for something to walk past within reaching distance of their vines. Their sticky lengths are covered in a potent fluid that would temporarily paralyze and relax their prey, making them more receptive to their attentions.

It’s early morning when a strange creature moves close, walking on two legs instead of four. They waste no time grabbing it; the sounds it makes are high pitched. This creature is no different than the others they are familiar with, struggling at first, longer than most really, their sounds get louder, until finally they go completely limp in their grasp, their slime taking effect.

Their vines explore the creature’s bizarre covering, not the fur or feathers or scales that they usually encounter. Curiously they seek the edges where the husk meet bare skin and find that they’re able to delve beneath it. While it’s tight over them, they don’t understand its point, can’t see how it could offer the creature any protection.

They send more and more underneath the oddly strong but flexible casing, but they are patient and with enough force it soon starts to split. They tug at it until it falls always leaving the creature almost totally bare.

Their skin is nearly as green as the foliage surrounding them. Except for the long mane of shockingly white fur on their head and patches beneath their forearms and between their legs, they are nearly furless. For a moment they wonder if this one is sick, a bad host to choose, but they don’t smell or taste diseased.

Now with nothing blocking their way, they continue their exploration. At the top of the creature they find their mouth, the source of the creature’s now quieter yet still ongoing sounds. They are strong and worry not about the sharp tusks and teeth they find as they send dozens of smalls vines into it. The creature’s sounds change and are muted further when they push deeper, their throat convulsing around them. This is normal they know, and for most it will stop shortly.

These vines slowly release a thick syrupy fluid, packed with the nutrients that the creature will subsist on in the coming weeks.

Seeking lower, they’re pleased to find the fleshy protrusions that some creatures have and know that if they’re lucky they’re in for a rare tasty treat. The downside is that this creature only seems to have two. They wrap thin vines around each round orb before settling one of their more specialized sucker capped tendrils over the darker green pointed tip of each and getting to work. They tighten and tug around the soft flesh before releasing, the practiced movement repeated again and again as they seek their treat.

Moving lower, they’re excited to find two holes large enough for their seeds, and they waste no time wiggling dozens of vines inside. The front hole is already wet and proves shallow, but with careful effort they’re able to push past the tightly sealed apparent end, knowing that it leads to an area that can stretch to hold many of their seeds. The back hole is less eager to admit them, and they’re forced to move slowly at first, but they can reach much deeper. They’re careful not to go too far though, having learned that doing so may injure their prey.

The creature’s front hole swells and blooms open at the attention, revealing a strange little bud. They wrap a thin vine around it and give it a curious tug. When the creature grows wetter, they decide that maybe this is similar to buds higher up and attach a sucker to it as well.

Inquisitively they test to see how this creature can bend, and are intrigued when they find that they are very flexible. They fold the creature’s hind legs beneath them and spread them wide. For stability they wrap two thicker vines around the creature’s waist. Their forelegs bend to an astonishingly degree, and they raise them up above their head, forcing their body to arch. This has the added benefit of pushing forward their fleshy protrusions and allowing them better access, more vines clambering to aid in the process.

Feeling that the creature’s stomach is as full as they can safely manage, they stop the drip of fluid, but leave the vines in place, preferring the quiet to the creature’s strange sounds.

Pleased with the depth they’ve reached within their soon to be seed carrier, they withdraw most of their thin vines from the creature’s lower holes and replace them with larger one covered in copious amounts of viscous slime that drips to the leaf covered ground beneath. Each is covered in soft flexible spines meant to massage and relax. It punches them into the creature quickly, then slowly draws them out.

They start with one in each but carefully work their way up to three in each, but still it’s not enough. Unwilling to harm they don’t try to fit a fourth vine into their holds and instead carefully, oh so slowly increase the size of the tendrils already within them.

The creature’s middle is now so thick with the fluid and vines filling them them that they have to loosen the vines holding them in place. Finally satisfied that the creature will be able to take their seeds, they pull their larger vines out and use their smaller vines to hold their holes open. Yes, they decide that will do nicely.

They unfurl two more specialized vines, these even thicker than the others. Each has a long red, flower-like bud at the end that slowly opens to reveal their seed depositors. Each is already bulging with seeds and slick with a slimy fluid that isn’t really necessary at this point, but they’ve found that it’s never unwise to be careful.

Even as widespread as the creature’s holes are, it’s a struggle to get the seed-swollen tips within them, but even now they are patient, and slowly the first bulge pops inside, then the second, and so on and so forth until they are settled deep within the creature. Their seed depositors pulse and contract, pushing, and their first seeds are laid, eased still further into the creature’s body until they’re properly settled.

The process is fairly quick now, each seed forcing the creature’s body to stretch around it, and every few minutes the creature trembles and releases muffled sounds. The creature’s middle grows thicker, and they carefully ease them onto their back.

The effect of their slime seems to be wearing off if the creature’s sudden squirming is anything to go by. Not done yet, they wrap them more securely around the creature’s moving limbs. It doesn’t stop them from trying though, but they are far stronger.

When the last of their seeds are dispensed with the creature, they release a thick gel that will protect the seeds and slowly dissolve releasing only a few of seeds at a time.

It’s just when they’ve given up hope, and they’re about to release them that the creature releases its tasty syrup. Their vines tighten around them in excitement as they greedily absorb the offered fluid. It runs out far too quickly though, and when it’s finally clear that they will receive no more they gently set the creature down and slowly pull their vines out of their body.

The creature’s holes gape slightly and drip fluid, but their seeds are still locked safely inside.

When the creature shows no signs of moving they nudge at it. The creature makes a loud sound, rises to their hind legs and runs from their clearing. Seeing their speed, they’re content with the knowledge that they’d chosen well, that their offspring will be spread by a powerful host.

 

  
Tala had been told that this section of the garden was currently off limits. Wanting to impress her new employer with her ability to care for any plant they can throw at her, she ignores the warning.

Instantly Tala hones in on the clearly unattended corner of the garden and parts the heavy branches of the weeping willow. She realizes her mistake too late. This is not a weeping willow at all, but a seed heavy ziravin tree. She’s certainly never seen one in person, but she’s read about them, and knows enough to recognize that she’s fucked. Or will be soon.

Vines snake out lightning fast and Tala screams and struggles as they wrap around her, but her efforts are for naught as the effects of the slime covering the vines quickly take effect. 

Tala can do nothing except shout for help as the vines explore her body seemingly confused. It doesn’t take long for them to strip her of her clothes though, the material ripping before it’s discarded and she’s left bare.

Too many vines for Tala to count press into her mouth, but as much as she wishes to bite down and sever it with her sharp teeth, her jaw refuses to move. Her shouts turn to helpless gags when the vines suddenly shove themselves down her throat.

More vines explore her chest and she’s shocked when they quite literally begin milking her, strange vines sucking on her nipples as others rhythmically tug on her large breasts. Always sensitive, her cunt grows wetter with each pull.

Tala’s scream is muffled by the vine still filling her throat, when vines suddenly converge between her thighs, shoving into her cunt with ease and more slowly breeching her ass, aided by the slime covering it. She’s never been filled so much before, stretched so wide or so deep, yet her body seems to welcome the intrusion.

Tala is helpless to do anything as the vines worm their way deeper into her body. If she could move, she’d have flinched when one presses through her cervix into her womb, mapping out untouched places within her, touches places that aren’t meant to be touched.

Orcs are far from weak, yet Tala has never felt so helpless and she hates it. She wants to cry out, to twist away when an inquisitive vine finds her clit. When a sucker closes over it and sucks with more force than a man could ever hope to muster Tala has the strongest orgasm of her life.

The vines maneuver her to her hands and knees, vines wrapping around her thighs, spreading them wide for the plant to access. More wrap around her middle, hold her securely, but not too tightly, and that’s when she suddenly takes notice that her stomach is starting to feel uncomfortably full. More vines pull her arms up and back, her shoulder’s protesting the strain as she’s forced to arch, her breasts thrust forward which seems to excite the plant.

Tala can’t see what’s happening between her thighs, but she can certainly feel when the smaller vines are replaced by thicker ones. While the smaller ones had been content to slowly explore, these large ones fuck right into her. They set up a strange rhythm, thrusting in quickly before pulling out slowly. Worse, she can feel that they’re covered in strange nodules that flex and bend as they enter and exit her, massaging her insides in a way that’s just shy of painful, but far from unstimulating.

The orgasms come fast and hard, and Tala can do little but feel. Even when the fullness reaches uncomfortably levels, it’s just another level of sensation, of too much, but not enough. As she comes down from another orgasm she wonders if she’ll ever be able to be satisfied by a man again after this.

When the vines suddenly pull out of her, she’s shocked by how very empty she feels, but the ziravin quickly fixes that. Even Tthick vines press against her spread cunt and ass, but even as spread as she is, this is too much. The ziravin is single-minded though and slowly it spreads Tala wider than should be possible. When it pops inside, Tala finally realizes that these are their seeds vines, and soon she’ll be full of them.

Orgasm after orgasm wrack Tala’s body as her cunt and ass are force to stretch wider around each bulging seed before they’re finally deposited deep within her body.

Tala can feel the weight of them filling her, the pressure both uncomfortable and arousing. Suddenly she’s twisted, laid out on her back, and she gets the first sight of her quickly swelling stomach, and image that pushes her over the edge. As her stomach grows and grows she comes again and again.

Finding that she’s able to move again, she tries to struggle but to no avail. The vines are quick to put an end to that, wrapping around her arms and legs, lifting her up off the ground.

The skin of her abdomen feels stretched thin, and she swears can see the lumps of individual seeds within. She doesn’t know whether to be thrilled or disappointed when they seeds finally stop coming. Whatever she may be feeling is overshadowed by the still increasing fullness due to a fluid now being pumped within her. She’s certain she can’t take anymore, but the ziravin prove her wrong. She remembers reading this, the way the gel will harden and slowly dissolve so that only a handful of seeds are released at any given time.

Truly it is a remarkable evolutionary tactic, and maybe Tala will appreciate it more later when she’s not experiencing it firsthand.

Just when she thinks it’s over, her attention is drawn back to her breasts, breasts that now feel full and tender. The first spurts of fluid from her nipples are a shock and a relief, the ziravin having somehow succeeded in its goal to milk her. Vines shift around her as it drink its fill, and Tala wonders if it’s enjoying this. They manage to suck her dry, milking her until she attempts to squirm and whines her discomfort. Finally the ziravin sets her down, pulls away from her, out of her.

Exhausted and winded, Tala curls on her side, hands stroking her heavily pregnant appearing belly, marveling that she was able to stretch so far, so quickly.

When a vine pokes at her, Tala leaps to her feet, a process made much more difficult than normal by her protruding stomach.

Reaching the edge of the garner, Tala collapses to her knees. With horror she suddenly remembers that the gel pumped within her is a powerful aphrodisiac, meant to keep her happy and satisfied over the weeks she’ll be carrying the ziravin’s seeds. Tala can’t shove her fingers into her cunt fast enough. She finger fucks herself desperately, thumb rubbing her clit as she alternates tugging at each of her nipples with her other hand until she comes.

A part of Tala considers returning to the ziravin, but she knows that it will have no interest in her now. Instead she heads to another section of the garden, certain she'll find someone to give her a hand.


End file.
